


sleepy time

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, They’re Good Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: We simply need more domestic UshiSaku.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007295
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	sleepy time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/gifts).



> We simply need more domestic UshiSaku.

They get home just before midnight on a Sunday night.

Kiyoomi blinks tired eyes as he watches Wakatoshi unlock their front door. Bone-deep exhaustion spreads throughout his body as he shifts his grip on his personal suitcase and adjusts the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He bites back the dramatic urge to sigh in relief out loud when the door opens and he’s greeted with the spicy vanilla scent that is _home_.

He whispers “thank you,” as the door is held open for him and takes his mask off the moment he’s inside.

It’s comforting to be home but his mind is only focused on one thing. He walks right by the kitchen, not stopping to greet Wakatoshi’s friend, Satori, and heads down the hall and then up the stairs. The steps barely squeak under his weight.

Kiyoomi stops right outside the second door on his left. He stands there and listens for even the slightest hint of noise. Hearing nothing, he opens the door and steps inside. The room is bathed in a dim blue glow from a cloud-shaped nightlight.

And sleeping peacefully, curled up cutely beneath his blanket, is Saito. His little one has his thumb in his mouth and Kiyoomi makes a mental note to discuss options on breaking the habit with Wakatoshi. For now, he gently brushes away a few stray curls and settles on the floor.

He is soon nodding off.

He doesn’t sleep much in-between sitting on the floor next to his son’s bed and Wakatoshi shaking his shoulder to convince him to sleep in their bed. Kiyoomi watches, silent but warm, as his husband presses a kiss to their son’s forehead. They don’t make it out of the room before a quiet, sweet voice calls out to them.

”Papa? Daddy?” They turn around and Saito is sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before blinking sleepily at them. “You - uh - be home quick! Saw TV. You play!”

Wakatoshi walks past him as he moves to get out of bed.

”You need your rest, Saito.”

The world comes to an abrupt standstill when Saito suddenly sniffs and his lower lip tremble. “See papa, see daddy.”

”Saito...” But Wakatoshi looks at him, communicating his request through tired, beautiful eyes.

Exhausted and really wishing to be in bed - and also wishing to hold his son after being separated from him for five whole days - he nods. Saito raises his arms and allows himself to be picked up. Kiyoomi feels his lips twitch and knows he’s smiling.

”Just for tonight.”

~~And every other night if needed.~~

They change.

They settle in.

As Saito curls into his chest, Kiyoomi sighs. He holds their son close, feeling his body sink into the plushy bed as the rest of the world and it’s problems fade away for the evening. Just before he closes his eyes for the night, he feels a shift.

Kiyoomi blinks once, twice, and then moves forward just a bit to meet Wakatoshi’s incoming kiss. His husband doesn’t move away save for his face just a bit. One of Wakatoshi’s muscular arms wraps around his hip, encasing their son securely between them.

Kiyoomi falls asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stan_haikyuu?s=09)


End file.
